I Will Always Come Back
by Heaven's Archer
Summary: I have always been around. Involved but not really involved in this war. Now, after centuries of peace on a rural planet named Earth, it's found me once again. Complete AU. OC Centric.


_Disclaimer: I WISH I owned this :p All I own is the altered events (the ones that AREN'T right) and the 'bot doing all the heavy duty thinking. _

_AN: This is an AU. It is basically the telling part of the 'Bot's history as well as a different way for things to happen. I think I prefer it this way. It is completely First person. Yes, the history is different, I don't really care :D I liked the idea. Well…technically the original idea was about Optimus but it kinda changed...well obvious it did, huh? You know, now it is OC centric :D This is quite possibly the longest fanfic I ever have/ever will write. I dunno, just didn't seem right to chop it up...I may attempt to extend it into a chapter story but those take time...even more than it took for this to work...which was like ages (As in months....lol)_

Space was endless, I mused. It went on without stopping. It contained billions of species, organic and non-organic, like my own species of metal giants. It contained civilisations more advanced then my own but it also contained species so new that they had only evolved into a complex life form in the last vorn.

It held many wonders, triumphs and mysteries. Some that would never be beheld and given significance, others that would be thought of as amazing and bring about the entry of a new age, only to be cast aside as something newer came along, I reflected bitterly as I surveyed the space before me. It also held mysteries for the mind that, as simple as they can seem, float aimlessly through your processor until it drives you to overload.

Such a mystery was how my species, once a peaceful and _innocent _people, had managed to become so bloodthirsty; How a species once so open-minded could become to unforgiving and unchangeable.

It disgusted me.

I had been but a sparkling when Prime had taken the mantle. I saw things through a child's eyes that no older Cybertronian had noticed. When I had become old enough I waited my turn to present a problem to the new Prime, something he had brought in to give the lower class 'Bots the chance to give their view.

I remember the moment so vividly. I told the _wiser_ Autobot about how there was an army _massing _at the edges of most of the colonies. I reported how small skirmishes had already occurred and 'Bots had lost their lives. I informed him about how they were murmuring about the beginnings of a war, how assassinations were being planned. Then I had watched in heartbreak as the Lord Protector, Megatron, had simply whispered something into his brother's audio receptors. I saw how the Prime's face, the one that had looked so calm, thoughtful. I viewed how that face turned to one of mistrust as he spoke of how I was too old to make up stories, how as an older youngling I should be setting an example, how this wasn't a game and how Cybertron had never had a battle and it wasn't likely to begin anytime soon.

I remember the so vividly the moment I left that tower, escorted by guards. I remember shifting into my flight form, being a transformer 'Bot I had a land vehicle and an aircraft form at my disposal, and taking full advantage of their awe at such a rare occurrence, left cybertron's gravitational range in less than a few breems.

I never went back. But I still heard.

I heard every detail. When the first battles commenced. When the assassinations I had warned against began to take place. When the great Optimus Prime had discovered the heart of the Decepticon movement. When the people of Cybertron had realised the Megatron, their Lord Protector, was killing the sparklings, the council. How he was killing off their _spark-mates_; More than one 'Bot had fallen to the ground where they stood when their bonded's sparks were mercilessly extinguished because they didn't join the Decepticon movement.

I mourned with the rest of my people when the other femmes were murdered. The bloodshed was apparently horrid to behold. I was one of the last, I had mused, one of the last femmes. But still, I hadn't emerged. I had continued my slow trek around the galaxies, learning about every species, complex or single-cell, and recording it in my ever expanding databases.

I had gone back though. Eventually.

I had gone back when I heard how the destruction was imminent. When I had heard Megatron, the betrayer, was going to get the Allspark. I had flown back onto the dying planet and used my lithe, non-opposing form to infiltrate the Tower of Primes, where the Allspark was kept.

To keep it simple, I had, in the words of one of my favourite ever evolving species, pissed him off.

I had grabbed the Allspark and flown out of the city limits, Decepticons and Autobots hot on my tail and had landed, transforming into my biped form, shown them with the powerful cube with a smirk. Then I had addressed Megatron himself, my exact words were 'How does it feel to know that everything you worked so hard to achieve has been stripped away from you by a mere _youngling_?'. I watched with glee as recognition had flickered through his face. Then I had laughed and shifted to my flight form, blasting into space in less than a breem, thanks to my insatiable want to improve things I was faster than Megatron as I flew through space.

I had arrived in my favourite galaxy. It was small, only consisting of nine planets, their moons and the galaxy's sun. I flew straight through the asteroid belts as my energy field completely repelled the onslaught of the many spacial rocks. My scanner's picked up on the massive damage that had been dealt to Megatron after flying this far through the different anomalies and the such without the proper modifications.

Finally arriving at a small blue planet, the third closest the flaming star, I had adjusted my landing trajectory and was landing on a thick piece of ice, about 20 metres wide. That was when I saw Megatron coming in far too fast. After I landed he crashed into the sub-zero waters that surrounded me. His injures were so immense that it sent his systems into an overload, triggering a shut down.

I had stared at the pulsating cube for joors, before tucking it into a sub-space container and beginning my trek towards a mainland.

I had arrived at the mainland known to the homosapiens as 'America', one of their many different continents surrounded by water. I flew around, making sure to stay out of sight, before finally blasting a long, deep hole into the ground near a large river. I had apologised profusely before connecting the Allspark to a long cable and lowering it into the hole. Then I had filled the hole in and fled.

I had hidden in the heavy forests of the colonized land for almost two vorn, during that time I knew that Megatron had been found. But I couldn't do anything. I didn't believe they would have been able to restore him; he had taken too much damage. The evolving species had invented what they had called an 'Automobile'. I had scanned the primitive transport and managed to integrate myself into the expanding human society with a holoform, scanning the more advanced vehicles as they became available.

The years had passed and I had finally been able to fit myself into the world of humans. I was able to have my holograms working to full capacity for days at a time. I had even altered it so it was structured and able to interact with humans and the objects they had littered around their growing civilizations.

It wasn't til much later after I had crash landed on this beautiful planet that I first felt the signal.

The signal of an Autobot.

Yes, I will tell you, I had sensed the Decepticons as they had arrived. But they weren't going to interrupt the life I had managed to build. The one I had managed despite my failure to create a decent one on Cybertron, I was sent away to young.

I had decided long ago that I didn't mind leaving. What I had seen, experienced, _learnt_ was worth so much more than a life among my own people. The one that was here was Bumblebee, a minibot scout. What scared me though wasn't him, it was who was on his team.

Optimus Prime and his commanders.

Ironhide, the Cybertronian weapons specialist, even in the time where are race was peaceful he was pointing his massive shoulder cannons at everything that moved. Ratchet, the most moody, grumpy, evil, and best medic on the whole of Cybertron: Most mechs could sit through his ramblings and painful tampering just because they knew they'd come out better than before at the end of it all. They had to hold on hard to that thought when he finally started his work though. Optimus Prime, the basic reason for my self-exile, I don't believe it needs much more explanation then that. The fantastic, famed Autobot leader, whose pacifist nature was well-known, but he wouldn't hesitate to fight when it was needed. Again, the scout, Bumblebee, the youngest Autobot, probably will always be, as I will always endeavour to make sure that _neither _side will get the Allspark, it has sparked a thirst for power, one that cannot be continued.

They weren't who I was scared of though, not really.

Jazz, the Special Ops agent. His intel was prized by anybody, and if he told you something, he always had the facts to back it up. Like the time when…it is probably better not to go into that actually. He hid his readable optics behind a silver visor and an always present non-caring, live life without rules attitude that never was him. You see…

I'd known him since I was born.

Every since we were in the youth sectors we were…I won't call us friends, or even best friends, because we were always something so much more. There are no words. We weren't in love, we didn't used to love each other. We just...completed each other. My seriousness against his humorous outlook. His love of our homeworld and my want to explore the places beyond it. He was my other half, he still is. There was a hole in my spark the day I left Cybertron. I could still feel him though, as I knew he could feel me, we knew that each other was safe.

Yes, it was Jazz I was scared of.

Because I saw the signal Bumblebee had just sent, and I know who he was signalling, they were coming here and there was nothing I could possibly do about it, but prepare for the war they were going to bring to this rural universe.

The only way to end this war was to destroy the Allspark, but even though it had caused problems, it was the lifeblood of our race now, with the me being the last of the femmes, it was so important to the continuation of our species. So I have decided to connect myself to the Allspark.

The procedure, from my calculations, shouldn't take long; just activate the right places on the large cube. It will be adjusting to the presence that will be difficult. Yes, it was risky, but it was necessary. It was the logical conclusion, by fusing myself to it when I or someone else destroys the cube its normal body would disappear but its power would still live partly in me.

If it was so logical, how come it scared me so?

I supposed it was because Jazz was coming, he would notice eventually, that I was close, and try to find me. What if something went wrong and when he did I wasn't stable? I shook my head as I transformed into my land alt mode, an apple green Saturn Sky and sped off towards Hoover Dam.

My hologram activated instantly as I neared the security, my hologram's head turned and smiled brightly at the guard on duty. 'Hello Isaac, I hope everything has been ok while I was away.'

The tall guard face scrunched up, 'Not nearly, Miss Star, wit' you gone Simmons went berserk, no one 'ere could rein 'im in.'

I smiled apologetically, 'Sorry to hear it. Remind me not to take another holiday for awhile. Have a great day.'

'You too, Ma'am.'

I drove in, processor working overtime on what I needed to do, I couldn't afford any mistakes. I nodded politely as some of the other Sector Seven workers smiled and waved at me, shouting welcome backs with shows of obvious relief on their faces.

My holoform walked out of the car. She looked about 25, 1.7m tall, and a light brown colouring. Her eyes were a vivid blue (like my optics, the one part I couldn't change about my hologram) but covered slightly by thick, black rimmed square glasses (A/N: Anyone seen St. Trinians? Think the Posh Totties at School Challenge). She had dark brown hair falling to her waist and a slim hourglass figure. This form seemed to be 'appealing' in this time, much different from what it had been in the earlier times I had first arrived in.

I was friendly, but business like when I needed to be and this personality showed in my holoform. She had a kind smile on her face and wore a black skirt that fell to her knees, hugging her waist and hips before falling loosely and a pair of stockings and 5-inch tall black stilettos. Her shirt was tucked beneath her skirt and was an apple green, button up, V-necked business shirt that had ¾ sleeves.

Masking myself with more holograms, my true form began to shift, following my moving hologram through the doors to the building. Luckily, to serve the dam's true purpose, the doors were massive.

I snuck slowly through the building into the main hanger, well, my main hanger. The Allspark chamber. Megatron was in the chamber next to it, not the ideal position but the fact remains his systems are still to frozen to heal themselves very fast, he still had excessive external injuries and with the amount of work the humans were putting into keeping him asleep, he was going to be waking up anytime soon.

I approached the cube cautiously, my holoform's interactions still being recorded in my processor; I scanned through them quickly, insuring I could leave the virtual human with no true mind for a minute. I was safe, it was mainly an assortment of 'Good Day, Miss Star's' and 'Welcome back, Galassie's'

(A/N: Lol, yea. It's Italian for galaxy (according to a translation site, please correct me if I'm wrong ^^; I couldn't think of anything else really...)

I took the cybertronian equivalent of a deep breath and placed my fingers gently onto the line incrusted metal surface of the Allspark. I gingerly pressed my fingertips into the various shapes on the corner's surface and watched as the cube seemed to glow blue for a split second.

I had the time to think how lucky it was that I had placed holograms and sensor scramblers over the cube as I was sucked into a world of pitch black.

I opened my optics as I felt myself being surrounded being surrounded by a being warm yet cold, loving but hateful, light as well as dark. I was surrounded by a copper and blue light, the same colour as the Allspark.

'My child, what brings you here?' came a voice, it couldn't be described, it was loud, soft, low, high; So many things, all at once. I suddenly feel so humbled and so…bare, like I could hide nothing, like all the barriers I had put up had been stripped away.

'I come to propose something to you.' I said, with more confidence than I had.

The essence seemed a mixture of emotions, the main being curiosity and confusion. 'What could you possibly propose to me, daughter?'

I thought slowly about how to explain. 'Do you know of the war?'

The essence flared. 'Yes! The lives of my children being flung so carelessly away! Hatred! Hatred I have never seen before!'

My optics widened as I felt the urge to cringe in fear or even cry in pain. The feeling of the pain the Allspark had gone through as its children died by the thousands surged through the seemingly endless dimension.

'Yes,' I said calmly, an accomplishment, 'The war has followed you to Earth, where I buried you underground, so that they couldn't get to you.'

I knew if the essence had a face, it would have smiled. 'Yes, you saved me from Megatron. Even though he was my child he wished to do me harm…'

I twisted my faceplates into a sad smile. 'I was sorry for how I had to leave you, but it seemed as if it would be safer that way.'

The essence warmed around me, applying a slight pressure, not unlike a hug to my metallic frame. 'You did what was right, but it doesn't explain why you're here now.'

'They are back.'

The Allspark recoiled slightly before sending probing sensors into my neural circuits. It was raiding the information I had gathered. I slowly shut-down my defence mechanisms, knowing if they went off now, I would be the one in trouble.

The Allspark slowly removed itself and I rebooted my systems, my optics blinking as the information started streaming across them once again.

'You wish me to use you to escape,' the Allspark stated blandly, yet seeming to give the feeling of intense worry at the same time.

'I could think of no better way,' I said slowly.

The Allspark sent its feeling of agreement. 'I will leave a small part of myself behind, so that the Prime can find it. He can rebuild Cybertron with that small piece. When it's safe I will return, and I should be able to find a new body for either myself or you.'

I nodded slowly. 'If I may send some information to my spark-brother first?' I asked quietly.

'Of Course.'

I had felt when Jazz had entered the atmosphere. At the moment he was in an alleyway with the Prime. I tentatively reached out and created a connection. I felt Jazz trying to place firewalls but I gently broke them down, placing the wireless connection to his brain. He fought back relentlessly and I could hear him trying to alert his fellow officers.

Ratchet was trying to connect to remove the connection I had placed. By now I was getting angry.

'_Get AWAY!' _my voice screamed, echoing through the processors of the autobots in the alleyway. I could feel Jazz pausing, wondering if it was possible but I couldn't stop.

I finished placing the connections to his memory drives just as Jazz's voice came through quietly.

'_Galaxy?'_

'_Shh. I'm in a hurry,' _I responded just as quietly as I began preparing my own memory drives for the information transfer. I wasn't prepared as he started to fight back.

'_What are ya doin'!?' _He panicked, trying to break down the connections.

'_Stuff.' _I responded somewhat teasingly, voice burdened with effort.

'_You've been 'ere too long. What kind of 'stuff'?' _

'_Stuff stuff,' _I whispered quietly, _'I need you to look after this, ok? It's important to me, took ages. Got it?'_

'_What are y- _Jazz started.

'_Great! Thanks...' _I quietly accessed his memory logs and created new folder that Jazz could see flashing on his visor.

'_Inventions. Improvements. Galaxies 1-10. Galaxies 10-20. Galaxies 20-30. Galaxies 30-40. Subfolders for galaxy files. Plant-life. Animal Life. Terrain. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?' _He screamed, fighting once again to stop the connection.

I started the massive file transfer and left my memory logs dimming.

'I won't forget this my child. Thank you...'

'_Galaxy!? GALAXY!'_

The world went black...

Jazz and the other autobots were in mission city, protecting Sam as the Decepticons tried to use him to find out what had happened to the missing Allspark. The human authorities said that a NBE, that looked like Jazz, but in black and green, covered in runic markings had flown out through the roof of their headquarters.

Jazz had already known it was Galaxy, her entire plan had been transferred with all her work into his processor before she left. Jazz had copied some of the inventions and improvements from his memory banks to Ratchet's; they were easily winning the autobot's battles for them. Galaxy was too smart for her own good.

The fighting was over almost too soon. Ironhide was grumbling about not being able to try out his new weapon mods. Jazz hung back, searching through the information Galaxy had transferred. She had collected so much information while she was away. Information on the structure of the native plant forms, similarities to other planet's lifeforms. Even Molecular structure...whatever that was...Ratchet would probably appreciate it the most.

Jazz paused when he came across a small folder, with almost non-existent contents compared to the others labelled 'To the Autobots'. He called the others over and broadcasted the contents. Inside it was 6 files. One was simply labelled, 'Bumblebee', and inside it was blueprints detailing a new audio processor, and if the parts were unavailable a different way to connect the cables that would enable him to talk. Bumblebee was soon chirping happily as Ratchet checked it over and found it very well could work. The second was labelled 'Ironhide' and included planets that had no multicell lifeforms. He could use them as target ranges. It also had even more special mods and completely new, prototype weapons. Ironhide looked like Christmas had come early. The third, 'Prime', detailed the location of the tome of the primes, that held within it the missing matrix of leadership. If Optimus could have taken off right then he would have. For Ratchet, there were new metals she had discovered in different galaxies that would form stronger armour.

The last two files were both labelled 'Jazz'. The other autobots slowly left, each knowing what Galaxy had meant to him. The first was likewhat the others had received; new ideas for Special Ops equipment that she knew Jazz would enjoy. The second was more personal. It was a yearly diary that she had kept, detailing all her thoughts and more. The end of it told of her and the Allsparks plan.

'_...We will disappear until its safe again. Then we'll come back and help finish what the Prime will have started. We wish you luck.'_

He could tell it was probably more of the thought processes of the Allspark, than of his Sparksister.

Before his eyes the file modified once again into a small message.

'_I'll always come back...' _


End file.
